


[Podfic of] Read Me Like a Poem

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Natasha infiltrates the CIA just to see the look on Sharon's face when she does it. Everything that follows after that? Yeah, that's about business as usual.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic of] Read Me Like a Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [read me like a poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457038) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
**Length:** 0:20:12  
**File size:** 12.8 MB  
**Stream or download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ry6gxxw5xk28d19/Read_Me_Like_a_Poem.mp3/file) (mp3)


End file.
